


Кавессон

by Blacki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kind of. Not really., Light Angst, Russia, Russian Bucky Barnes, Soviet Union, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, is a BIG OLD COMMIE, the winter soldier considers himself to be russian does that clear it up, this is REAL bad folks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Меньше чем через месяц Советский Союз падёт, и Солдат будет выброшен вместе с остальным советским мусором.Он этого ещё не знает.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Кавессон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cavesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861491) by [vyatkamare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyatkamare/pseuds/vyatkamare). 



Никто не может сказать, что Солдат не любит свою страну. Его память подобна паутине: если он будет давить слишком сильно, она порвётся на липкие нити. Ему сказали, что он вырос здесь, в этой сурово красивой стране, рождённый и закалённый в Сталинграде, хотя это было не лучшее место для воспитания ребёнка. Должно быть, именно там он стал солдатом, когда у него были имя, мать и, как ему говорили, братья и сестры. Прекрасные сестры. Он думает, что его брат был маленьким, но смелым. Но он почти не помнит. Иногда думает о том, чтобы навестить их или написать письмо. Всегда, когда он упоминает об этом, Карпов вызывает его к себе, и тогда эта мысль исчезает из головы. Как птица, вспорхнувшая с ветки.

Скоро он сможет вернуться домой. Все говорят, что Советский Союз скоро добьётся превосходства. . Они наконец-то укоренятся на Западе; даже американский народ устал от своего бесчестного правительства и капиталистических заговоров. Там даже усиливается социалистическое движение. Ещё немного времени, и работа Солдата закончится. Ему будет не хватать её. И все же он будет рад, что всё закончилось.

Он осторожно постукивает металлическими пальцами левой руки по стеклу окна на южную сторону. В этом сибирском комплексе мало окон. Ему это нравится. Снаружи нет ничего, кроме снежного простора, похожего на чистилище, вид которого окаймлен сосульками, и всё же ему это нравится.

Меньше чем через месяц Советский Союз падет, и Солдат отправится на свалку с прочим советским мусором.

Он этого ещё не знает.

Солдат возвращается в Сибирь, ожидая, что его снова положат в лёд. Может быть, сначала покормят. А может, и нет. Он не будет возражать, если не получит пищу. Новый повар не так хорош, как его предшественник. И хотя он не устал, ему хочется отдохнуть. Между этой миссией и последней прошло не так уж много времени, но почему-то он раздражён и неприветлив. Должно быть, он плохо спал, пока лежал во льду.

Он не возвращается в лёд. Никто не приходит за ним. Сначала раздраженный, затем ошеломленный, а потом почти обиженный, он ждет у южного окна, отбивая такт какой-то мелодии пальцами по стеклу. Солдат ничего не делает. Если бы его спросили, он назвал бы это "несением вахты". Ведь никто не говорил ему, что делать дальше.

Он спит. Неглубоко: он проснётся, если раздадутся шаги. Их нет. Пока нет.

— Солдат, — слышит он.

Он чувствует себя достаточно рассерженным, чтобы не отвечать. Они заставили его дожидаться целых три дня. Они тоже могут подождать. Он дует на окно и рисует на запотевшем стекле звезду.

— Солдат.

— Да? — Солдат даже не поворачивает голову. — Что?

К счастью для него, говорящий молодой, нервный, и ему плохо удаётся роль авторитета. Он удивлённо смотрит на него. Если полковник хочет его видеть, ему следовало бы прийти самому.

— Тебя вызывают..

Конечно, он довольно важен, хотя за последние несколько дней этому было не так много доказательств. Солдат решает сдержать свою воинственность ещё немного. Чуточку. 

— Для чего?

— Полковнику требуется помощь, — говорит он. — С кое-чем новым. Ты просто необходим.

Солдат поворачивает голову.

***

Василий Игоревич Карпов — хороший командир. Приятно служить под его началом. Солдат точно знает. Он служил под началом мазохистов и тиранов, лицемеров, сумасшедших, насильников, фанатиков. Но еще хуже, чем садисты и психопаты, были мягкие — вялые и слабые, сомневающиеся в своей верности Родине, легко расстраивающиеся из-за того, что сами совершали насилие. Хуже всего работали с Солдатом те, кто использовали его как резиновую перчатку, а не как оружие. Они всегда ломались. Или умирали. Что хуже? Он молча останавливается в нескольких шагах полковника, стоящего со сложенными руками. Умереть или жить дальше, зная, что ты слишком слаб, чтобы служить своей стране?

— Василий Игоревич, — обращается Солдат. А потом: — Товарищ полковник.

Карпов не поворачивается к нему. Солдат достаточно хорошо знает его лицо, чтобы представить себе, как он рассеянно, нервно хмурится. Полковник был бы красивым мужчиной, если бы хоть раз улыбнулся, а он этого не делает. Он — сталь: холодный снаружи и ещё более холодный внутри, никогда не эмоциональный в своих решениях, не гневливый и щедрый на вознаграждение, когда доволен.

— Иди и посмотри на них.

Рядом с решетками в центре сдерживающего блока пол переходит из камня в черное железо, шумно лязгающее под ногами. 

— Я вижу, — говорит Солдат.

— Они были тщательно отобраны, Зимний Солдат. Вызвались добровольцами, очень многие из них, но только некоторые были избраны в конце концов. Эта женщина — моя личная любимица. Блондинку видишь? Сильная. И совершенно бесстрашная в бою. Если верить её досье, она была свирепа даже сразу после вербовки. Хотя она и не подстрекатель. Лояльная. Преданная и яростная, как и ты сам. Красивая

— Я вижу, Василий Игоревич. — Она очень сильна. Он видит это. — А остальные?

— Столь же впечатляющие. — Карпов облизывает губы. — Бесстрашные, хитрые, преданные. Их сила не только грубая, хотя еще несколько часов назад она была такой же. Они — больше, чем просто солдаты. Больше, чем люди. Это новый день для Советского Союза, Зимний Солдат. Они будут свергать страны. Гнуть и рушить империи. — Он поворачивается и в первый раз за этот день оглядывает Солдата с ног до головы. — Ты заболел? Выглядишь неважно. Отвечай правду.

— Насморк, Василий Игоревич. Ничего особенного. — Он сглатывает, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Его взгляд быстро меняется.

— Тебя накормили?

— Никак нет, товарищ полковник.

— Тем лучше. Не годится, чтобы ты дрался на полный желудок.

Даже если его накормили по возвращении, с тех пор прошло достаточно времени, чтобы поесть ещё два раза и снова успеть проголодаться, но при упоминании о борьбе пластины металлической руки дрожат. 

— Как насчёт подраться? Лучше раньше, а не позже пустить кровь новобранцам?

— Новобранцы, — повторяет Солдат.

— Не передразнивай меня, как попугай, Солдат. Они только что родились заново. Они совсем молоды.

Он держит свои мысли и сомнения при себе, и прикусывает язык, чтобы не беспокоиться об этом.

Карпов продолжает: 

— Я хочу посмотреть, как они двигаются. Надеюсь, ты не устал.

Неважно, так это или нет, никто не позволит ему отдохнуть. Если Солдат скажет, что устал, полковник будет давить на него ещё сильнее. Он не терпит лени.

Карпов не ошибся, когда назвал их прекрасными. Все пятеро в ужасном смысле прекрасны, они вроде как... поражают. Солдат никогда не встречался с ними до сыворотки, поэтому не может сказать, на что они были похожи раньше, но теперь, входя в их камеру, он изучает их.

Им, кажется, комфортно друг с другом, хотя они и не слишком близко знакомы. Женщина сидит неподвижно, внимательно, не мигая, наблюдает блестящими карими глазами. Рядом с ней трое других, все они мужчины, включая того, кто, должно быть, выше Солдата на добрых полметра. Они все держатся непринуждённо.. Их взгляды сразу же сосредотачиваются на Солдате.

Кроме одного.

Один держится отдельно от остальных четверых. Аккуратно причесанный блондин. И тоже выше Солдата. Пот блестит на его лбу, может, от волнения а может и из-за адаптации к повышенной температуре. Солдат пристально смотрит на него. Смотрит, как он ходит.

Охранники держатся у стен. А может быть, их там и вовсе нет, потому что эти пятеро растерзали их.

— Сражайся с ними, — приказывают ему.

Он вступает в бой.

***

И проигрывает.

***

Бессмысленные, бесполезные знания пылью ложатся на разум Солдата. Он не может вспомнить лицо своей матери, но помнит, что все белые медведи левши, а мозг страуса меньше, чем его глаз. Ещё он помнит о скаковых лошадях. Когда молодой жеребчик выходит на беговую дорожку, лошадь постарше, бегущую рядом с ним, , придерживают, чтобы она проиграла, поддерживая уверенность в своих силах молодого животного.

Если бы Солдату приказали проиграть намеренно, он бы понял. Он бы даже сделал это. Что его удивляет, так это то, что ИосифДжозеф — мускулистый блондин, стоявший в стороне от остальных четырех, выигрывает.

— Ты коротышка, — обращается он к Солдату, прежде чем начать.

Солдат беззвучно сжимает зубы, и свисток верещит.

ИосифДжозеф пригвождает его к полу.

Солдат обычно настолько быстрее всех, кого встречает, что это ошеломляет его. Он видел мощные мускулы под кожей ИосифаДжозефа. До этого. Солдат шире в плечах и к тому же старше. Его лицо пылает. Он недооценил его. Это не повторится дважды. Они кувырком откатываются в стороны, Солдат встает на ноги, свисток верещит...

— Я думал, будет сложнее, — хрипло говорит ИосифДжозеф. 

Солдат дёргается под ним.

— Молодец, солдат, — говорит Карпов, и на мгновение Солдат приходит в замешательство, пока не понимает, что полковник обращается не к нему.

Они дерутся ещё два раза. Каждый раз он держится чуть дольше, медленно изучая привычки ИосифДжозефа, его приёмы, но это помогает незначительно. ИосифДжозеф превосходит его чистой грубой силой. Совпадение, думает он. Счастливая случайность. Но он проигрывает, проигрывает и проигрывает, и надеется, что ему только слышится хихиканье из глубины комнаты, хихиканье, эхом отдающееся под высоким сводом. Солдат ударяется о пол и стену, теряет зуб, весь покрывается потом, но так и не приближается к победе.

ИосифДжозеф ничего не говорит; вместо этого он зевает.

***

Солдат очень расстроен.

Обычно он хорошо или, как минимум, сносно маскирует свои эмоции. Его микромимику, однако, легко прочесть любому, кто знает, как, и Карпов — один из них. Он расслабляет мышцы лица, насколько возможно.

Он всё ещё расстроен.

Зол, хотя он и не начинал злиться. Мрачно закусив внутреннюю часть щеки, он наблюдает, как Карпов изучает чужие зубы, глаза, уши, но по-настоящему не смотрит. Небрежно и молча сидя у стены, он никого не дурачит. Его разочарование наполняет воздух, как жар. Если разочарование можно считать правильным словом.

— Что ты там делаешь?

Голос ИосифДжозефа невозможно прочитать. Невыразительный тембр, интонация, которая может означать всё, что угодно. Солдат не отвечает. Его охватывает неприятная смесь ощущений: усталость и остатки возбуждения от боя, недоверие и смятение, и еще что-то, от чего у него перехватывает горло.

Он по-прежнему ничего не говорит. ИосифДжозеф ловко присаживается рядом с ним. 

— Знаешь, я так и не узнал твоего имени, — говорит он.

Солдат не так глуп. Он понимает, когда его преследуют. Осознание, что ИосифДжозеф может бесстрашно дразнить его, и они оба это знают, заставляет его стиснуть зубы.

— Хотя я никогда не встречал тебя до сегодняшнего дня, — продолжает Иосиф, как будто они хорошие друзья. — Надеюсь, ты не обидишься, но я разочарован. Ты такой маленький. Думаю, даже Настя выше тебя. — Он громко вздыхает. — Не волнуйся. Жить в соответствии с репутацией невозможно почти для всех. Может быть, когда-то ты и был хорош, но, думаю, что годы тебя измотали. Сколько тебе лет?

— Двадцать семь, — говорит Солдат. 

Он не будет называть себя старым, независимо от того, проиграл он или нет.

— На два года старше меня. Тогда я не могу понять, почему ты такой медлительный. — Джозеф лениво жуёт щеку, и внезапно каждый его мускул напрягается. Солдат видит. Сыворотка расходится по телу, щиплет и тянет за нервы и сухожилия, которые раньше едва двигались.

— Спазмы прекратятся, — ровным голосом говорит Солдат.

Если это и было проявлением доброты, то Иосиф не отвечает ему тем же, только искоса глядит на него. Его дрожащая улыбка белозубая и дерзкая. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты стал моим врагом. — Может быть, Джозеф серьёзен, а может, продолжает пытаться спровоцировать Солдата. — Мы оба здесь, чтобы служить прекрасному Союзу.

— Тогда, возможно, тебе следует научиться служить.

— Есть много способов служить, Солдат. Думаю, эти старики должны научиться этому, как и ты.

— Ты слишком самонадеян.

Был ли этот солдат таким и раньше?

— Сильные могут позволить себе быть высокомерными. Теперь я понимаю, почему ты не боишься.

Солдат сдвигает пластины руки.

Именно в течение следующего часа ад вырвется на свободу, и Солдат вынужден будет доставить полковника в безопасное место. Остальных охранников он оставляет на произвол судьбы или смерти, как им заблагорассудится. И как только всё заканчивается, Солдат почти улыбается.

Наглость и высокомерие могут иметь место на Западе, где, подозревает Солдат, Иосиф провел большую часть военной жизни, но для настоящего советского солдата они не просто бесполезны, они намного хуже. Иосиф мог быть таким сильным и быстрым, как ему хотелось. В душе он был ничтожным соодатом,, так что Солдат не беспокоится, что увидит его снова. Скатертью дорожка.

В коридоре, метрах в сорока от защитного блока, он наклоняется, чтобы стряхнуть пот с волос.

— Зимний Солдат, — произносит Василий Карпов.

Он стирает улыбку с лица. 

— Так точно. 

— Почему у тебя такой довольный вид?

Карпов ещё не успел снять окровавленную форму. Но он никогда этого не делает.

Улыбку уже не так трудно сдержать. 

— Никак нет, — лжёт он. — Товарищ полковник.

Василий Карпов чует ложь, как охотничьи собаки чуют кроликов.

Солдат облизывает губы. Они так потрескались, что становится еще хуже. 

— Я хочу только того, что лучше для нашего любимого Союза, — говорит он. Это правда. Он всегда хотел только этого. Оба плеча болят, болят, болят. Это всё, что нужно сказать; если бы он был умнее, то молчал бы. Но это не так. Хотя Солдат обладает подлой хитростью, интеллект никогда не был его настоящей силой. — Зачем их создали? — спрашивает он, прежде чем успевает остановиться. — Не стоило давать им сыворотку. 

Карпов поднимает бровь.

Солдат шмыгает носом и даже не вздрагивает.

— Я не привык, чтобы меня допрашивали подчиненные, — говорит Карпов. — Надеюсь, ты не забыл, что ты один из них.

— Никак нет, товарищ полковник.

Через некоторое время Карпов опускает бровь. Солдат завидует. Его собственные брови не функционируют как независимые оперативники. 

— Я отвечу, но только один раз. Сядь. У тебя наверняка болит плечо.

Он садится. На пол, поскольку больше некуда.

***

— Они заставляют тебя нервничать. По понятным причинам. Я не из тех, кого легко напугать, но и не из тех, кто лжёт. Эта пятерка выбивает меня из колеи. Они также расстраивают моих людей, даже тех, кто привык к тебе. Но они верны своей стране.

— И я тоже, Василий Игоревич.

— И я. Мир меняется, Зимний Солдат. Но он не бросит нас.

***

Через неделю Советский Союз будет мёртв. Пройдёт три года, прежде чем Солдат проснётся и узнает об этом.

Он не сможет вернуться домой.


End file.
